Realization
by iPwnNano
Summary: IoH. I for one was not so foolish to fall for some wannabe farmer who couldn't even keep her crops alive for one day. DennyxChelsea VaughnxChelsea


**Realization**

"Chelsea's going with me to the Goddess Festival." I glanced at the tanned fisherman who spoke these words so proudly. Despite his deepy tanned skin, there was a hint of light pink that tinted his cheeks as he gazed out at the vast ocean before us. It was weird because Denny was never type to get embarassed over something so...pointless, especially over a girl. I voiced these thoughts to him and he responded by scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Denny flashed me a toothy grin, which somehow got on my nerves when he did that. Maybe because it was so confident as if he had not a care in the world when he and I, of all people, knew that there was no such thing. We both were born wanderers; drifting in and out of villages, towns, or cities with no intention of ever settling down. The people we meet come by and go just like ourselves. Our presences travels through different lands just like the wind, easily forgiven and forgotten. What made Sunny Island so different?

...Chelsea.

The thought of the young female farmer caused me to shift a little. Not necessarily because I had any hidden feelings for her, hell no. But she was...different. Her determined, accepting, and bubbly attitude made her a natural charmer among the young males on this island; Denny being one of them. I for one was not so foolish to fall for some wannabe farmer who couldn't even keep her crops alive for one day. I didn't want love, especially not from her, but she did manage to give me something despite the cold and harsh words I often shot at her whenever she did so much as say 'hi' to me.

She gave me hope.

She made me want to actually...belong somewhere. I didn't realize at first but her daily attempts to converse with me somehow made me feel as if my presence was more than some cold wandering animal trader.

_"So, uh, I'm guessing you like animals, huh?" _

_"What about it?" I replied coldly. _

_"Well-" _

_"Go away. You're annoying." _

_"But I didn't even-" I could see her eyebrows knitting in frustration and her fists clenched tight. "Ugh!" _

_I simply crossed my arms, ignoring the immature look on her face that she was displaying. "Why are you even talking to me when it has nothing to do with business?" _

_Her chest is rising and lowering rapidly as if she were about to explode. "Because...because-!" _

_"Hmm?" _

_"...I'm a bit drunk." She smiles weakly at the look on my face that most likely read: 'What the fuck?'. "Ha, I got some emotion out of you." She murmured before falling against me. I let her fall. _

Now that I recall the stupid memory, Chelsea had probably suffered a minor concussion the next morning. But she came back to me as if nothing had ever happened. For a season or two, she had begun appearing in town with gifts that everyone seemed love. One by one, Chelsea had gone through every villager including feeble Elliot and even the gourmet Pierre received gifts that made them all giddy for the next few days.

_"What is this?" I asked gruffly taking the bowl she held. _

_"Porridge." she stated simply. _

_"I know that, but...what did you do to it?" _

_"Excuse me? Are you saying that-" _

_I sighed and looked down at the dish. I didn't feel like watching her throw a fit today so I'll just eat it just to get her to shut up. Fearing the worst, I took a sip of Chelsea's homemade cooking and avoided the hopeful stare she gave me as I ate._

_Somehow, I was disappointed when she didn't come back with porridge the next day. _

"Vaughn?"

I broke away from my thoughts and saw that Denny was staring at me strangely. "Dude, are you okay?" I nodded silently and tipped my hat over my eyes.

"It's getting late, I better get going." I said, before walking off. Denny called after me.

"Alright, see ya around!"

As I walked down the pathway, gazing at the setting sun, I saw a familiar red looming around the end of the path. I noticed the color belonged to a neatly tied bandana with browns locks of hair spilling out of it. The young woman noticed my presence as well and a bright smile broke out across her features. She dashed towards me as I simply nodded at her.

"You're out late, Chelsea." I commented. The farmer grinned sheepishly as she explained why.

"I had dinner with Elliot's family and you know how old man Taro likes to talk on and on about his farming days." Chelsea sighed wearily and removed her bandana to reveal a rather painful-looking goose egg on her head. "I fell asleep."

Normally, I would've just smirked at the woman's misfortune but all I could think about was if Elliot had been the one to tend to her injury. I shook the random thought off and simply replied. "I see."

"Yeah." She kicked at the dirt and tied her bandana back on. Then suddenly, Chelsea's wide blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh! I also got something pretty neat today." I stared back at her with little interest. Taking off her rucksack, she rummaged through her unorganized...things...and revealed something small and blue.

It was a blue feather.

She twirled the object between her fingers with such enthusiasm. But behind those bright blue eyes, I saw a hint of dread. I could see that she didn't just purchase the thing for show. Her face fell silent and her lips pursed together as if she were in deep thought. Was that a look of longing on her face?

"Are you...?" I didn't finish when she quickly nodded. Her frightened eyes wandered all over me and I could only stare back because she rarely ever acted like this.

"I'm a bit scared." She laughed nervously. The blue feather in her hand seemed to be taunting me with its vibrant color and silky texture. I could only look away. Then suddenly, Chelsea tucked the feather back into her rucksack and slung it back on. "Well, I better get some shut eye. I've got a busy day tomorrow." she said as if nothing had ever happened. As she walked pass me towards her farm, she flashed a wide smile at me.

"Have you been practicing your smiles, Vaughn?" I growled back at her and she laughed. As I watched her disappear, my mind immediately back tracked to the conversation I had with Denny earlier.

_"Chelsea's going with me to the Goddess Festival."_ I thought about the blue feather Chelsea had just shown me.

At that moment, something in my chest had dropped.

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't decide whether I wanted to marry Denny or Vaughn in my Island of Happiness game. So it came down to a matter of flipping a coin xD I went for Denny and decided to write a fic. about it.


End file.
